Sully
Sully is a low-class Apoptosis creature who appears in the first part of Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Despite her shrimp-like appearance, it can be speculated by her quotes that she was a human girl before. Monsterpedia Entry “A mysterious being known as an Apoptosis, which resides in Tartarus. They are organisms resembling monsters, but no one knows what they are. Moreover, she appears to instinctively attack intruders as if programmed into her mind. Sully is similar to a sea-dweller, and has an innocent personality. She is curious about the outside world, and is particularly interested in food. She is also capable of performing sexual intercourse and is able to produce offspring. Her instincts are like those of a crab monster, secreting bubbles to wash her victim’s genitals. After that, she will insert his penis into her vagina to squeeze out his semen.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe, Normal Attack *'Pincer Grip' – One Foe, Physical *'Whole Body Wash (F)' – One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Slime 75%, Trance 50%, Bind 50% *'Hug' – One Foe (Luka), Bind(Three Turns Break) *'Whole Body Wash (M)' – Rape, Slime 75%, Trance 50% Strategy She is the weakest of the Apoptosis in Tartarus so that she will appear in a group of three a lot of the time. Whole Body Wash (F) and Whole Body Wash (M) are her strongest attacks. It can inflict Slime, Trance, and Blind, all in one attack, while still dealing a good amount of damage. Trance will prevent the target from taking any action for up to three turns, and can’t be cured early. Typically, you would replace this member with one from the back line, but if it binds the target as well, then you can’t do that, and you can’t struggle either. Combined with Slimed, which increases pleasure damage, you can see why it is such a deadly attack. She is weak to the Lightning and Earth elements, so Gob, Ilias, Vanilla, and Rami help here. Since she’s weak to Shock, try using an attack which has a chance to cause it. She resists everything else, so try to avoid using attacks which don’t use the Lightning and Earth attributes. As a note, you want to recruit her and the rest of the Apoptosis as soon as possible. They have great elemental resistances and status resistances which are invaluable in the late game. But Sully in particular, as she has access to the Sea-Dweller race, and she can then become a member of the Sea Palace Maiko race. They have access to a unique skill called Time Warp Dance. It has a chance to stop all enemies in the group or at least slow them. Invaluable in the late game. Evaluation “Error code 245. Enemy does not exist. Error code 245. Enemy does not exist. Error code 245. Enemy does not exist. …Oh excuse me, I’ll take over manual control. But… Just what was that thing you fought? Let me analyse your memory and develop countermeasures. Let’s see… An Apoptosis!? …. …I apologise for that. Sully’s binding techniques are troublesome. She may inflict the Horny status, so it’s best to beat her fast. If she attacks in a group, it can be dangerous… Making use of all-hit attacks is a great idea. Now go, oh brave Luka. … …” Trivia *Her Japanese name is シュリー (Shurī). Also, in Japanese game data, her English name is Shri, which possibly came from her shrimp-like appearance. The name ‘Sully’ seems to be a mistranslation, since in Japanese, they write the name ‘Sully’ as 'サリー (Sarī)'. Category:Monsters Category:Apoptosis Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Loli Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Tartarus Category:Ilias Cont. South Tartarus Category:Artist: xelvy